


it's physics, not chemistry

by icemakestars



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Ivry has been unlucky her entire life, with parents that abandoned her, friends which doubled as fellow gang members, and a less than impressive school career. One of the few things she was able to enjoy was her physics class, and even that becomes hazardous when she is paired with the class sweetheart, Witch.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner, Sister Ivry/Witch | Shield of Edens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	it's physics, not chemistry

It was late afternoon; the last class of the day. Although that didn’t mean too much to Ivry, since she had only been to one other before this. It was maths, too. All the fun classes were in the morning. 

Professor Steiner was droning on about an assessment that would be worth sixty-percent of their overall grade, and Ivry knew that she should be paying attention, but there was more of a chance that she wouldn’t even remember the assignment, let alone complete it on time. Instead she focused on Steiner’s receding hairline, and the way he glared at his son, Wiesz, every other minute. He was passing notes to his boyfriend again, it seemed. Steiner hated it when he did that. 

If there was one class that Ivry maybe didn’t mind attending, it was Physics. Material and teacher aside, it had the cutest girls in Ivry’s year all huddled into one, B.O smelling lab room. She had even been trying to pull the moves on the new girl, Hermit, until she had learned that Hermit had skipped ahead two years and was only actually fifteen years old. The baby face was no lie. Her brain wasn’t, either. 

“I’ll be assigning your partners for this presentation.” Professor Steiner said, and Ivry didn’t trust his smile, not one bit. 

Everyone knew that Steiner’s son was failing his class. Ivry had seen him on the streets at night; all he wanted to do was smoke cigarettes and make-out with his boyfriend, Shiki. He was the easiest person to distract that Ivry had ever met. She wasn’t surprised that they didn’t get any work done together. Not that she cared, of course. She only came to this stupid class because being at home was too stifling. Morning classes were impossible for her; she rolled into bed at three A.M most nights, so there was absolutely no way that she was going to roll back out at six to learn about isotopes and trigonometry and other pointless shit she’d never actually need. But physics was always in the afternoon, and Ivry thought that she might enjoy it, if she understood a single fucking word that Steiner said. 

“Homura, you’ll be working with Shiki.” 

That was smart. Homura’s foster mum was a private tutor, and Homura had inherited her strict nature. She could easily keep Shiki focused, despite being fairly quiet herself. 

“Weisz, you can work with Rebecca.” 

Both of them protested that, no doubt wanting to work with their significant others - Rebecca and Homura had only recently gotten together, which was a shame, as Ivry had always thought that Rebecca was pretty cute - but Steiner wasn’t one to back down. Ivry liked that about him. Reluctantly, Rebecca dragged her chair over to where Wiesz was sitting and slumped back down. She mouthed something unintelligible to Homura, and the other girl giggled. Ivry felt sick just watching them. 

Steiner continued to reel of pairings, taking so long to find her name that Ivry wondered if he had forgotten that she was even in his class. But then his gaze darted to her face, narrow and full of something she couldn’t place. It might have been mischief, or spite, Ivry didn’t know. But what she  _ did  _ know was that her feeling of unease was back, of distrust. She wanted to shudder, but that would be a sign of weakness. Instead, she leant further back on her chair, blowing bubbles with her gum and raising one thin eyebrow. 

“Ivry, you can work with…” He scanned the list again, and a sickening grin crept across his features. “Witch.” 

Well, shit. 

Witch was the class president. She was kind, and quiet, and the most beautiful girl that Ivry had ever seen. Ivry stared down at her desk, making no attempt to move closer to the other girl. The chair next to her pulled back with a moan, and a figure haunted the edges of Ivry’s peripheral. When she looked over, Witch was smiling at her, wide and gentle and dazzling. 

Ivry looked away. 

The class droned on and Ivry stopped listening. Her mind was preoccupied with how close Witch was; how the warmth of her skin reached Ivry, and how easy it would be to reach over and touch her. The project deadline was a month away, but Ivry didn’t know if she was strong enough to deal with these feelings for that long. She didn’t  _ like  _ Witch, but she was attracted to her, and that was bad enough. 

It was only when Witch started to pack away her things that Ivry realised it was time to leave. She had a free period after this, which was sweet; that meant a snack and a nap. Slowly, she rose to her feet, stuffing her pen into her pocket and grabbing her worn satchel from the floor. 

“Are you free next period?” 

Shit. 

“What if I am?” Ivry purposefully avoided eye-contact with Witch. Her hair was unbrushed and she couldn’t remember the last time her uniform had been washed. If she looked closely, Ivry was sure that she would be able to find blood still crusted under her nails. 

“We should meet up and discuss the project.” Witch stood as well, slinging her back over her shoulder and wiping away strands of perfectly straightened green hair. 

Ivry groaned. “Can’t you just do half, send it to me, and I’ll finish it?” 

They both knew that she wouldn’t actually  _ do  _ the work, but the lie seemed like the quickest way to end the conversation and get the hell out of there. 

“I would rather do it with you, if you don’t mind.” Witch placed a hand on Ivry’s arm, and she snapped her head up, yanking her arm away from the contact as Witch wavered slightly. “It’s just, I’m not fully confident with every aspect of the material. I think it might help me understand if I work through it with you.” 

Her eyes were gentle, her smile sincere; Ivry knew that she had lost. 

“Fine. Whatever.” She snapped, trying not to flush red when Witch offered a dazzling smile in return. 

The other students had mostly left, and Professor Steiner was looking at them pointedly, no doubt thinking about the class which was soon to take their place. Ivry trudged out of the classroom, stopping in the hallway for Witch to join her. 

“Where would you like to go?” Witch asked when she reached Ivry’s side. The white-haired girl turned on her heel, feeling strangely exposed under the sweet gaze of Witch, and headed towards the exit. 

“I know a place.” She called over her shoulder, not bothering to check if Witch was following or not. 

Now that the nap was off the cards, Ivry had to make the most of the free period with good food and what she hoped would be decent company. 

  
  



End file.
